The becoming of an unknown boy
by Raywind
Summary: FE: Genealogy of the Holy War: A possible explanation of the past


The result of the holy war and its dramatic conclusion was already foretold by the prophecies encircling the mysterious fire emblem. When the future has already been secured and the turning of the age brings new promises, one might wonder about the past and question how the future came to be.  
  
And so begins this tale, a story that was never meant to be told, concerning three distinct souls, separated by kingdom boundaries, yet brought together by the blood that flows within.  
  
(NOTE: Characters mentioned here are from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, property of Nintendo. I write based on information from the translations of the FE community and from my faulty memory, so trivial things such as age, etc. could be incorrect! ENjoy)  
  
"Father, is it really necessary to attend Barhara's Military Academy? I think I received all the training that I need from you already!"  
  
"Attendance at this school will not only improve your skills as a knight, but will also shape your character." replied Lord Byron simply. "And besides, you get a chance to meet other young aspiring cadets like yourself. New friends could never hurt right?"  
  
"As you wish, father," replied Sigurd, sullenly.  
  
The rest of the journey was accompanied by the sounds of the two galloping horses and then silence beyond that. The sun above them shined brightly, with a few clouds heading west at a slow pace. But then again, within the woods, who would take notice of the sun? Somewhere in the back of his head, Byron knew that this day would turn out dreadfully.  
  
"Captain, Lord Byron and his son is approaching according to plan!" said Fargas.  
  
"Excellent! Is the Tirfing in sight?" replied the Captain.  
  
"Negative sir," replied Fargus.  
  
This seemed too good to be true. After hearing rumors of the Lord of Chalphy and his son heading urgently to Barhara, Reseda couldn't believe his ears. He almost strangled the informant and threatened his life if the information proved to be false.  
  
"O yes," thought Reseda. "Upon the success of this mission, I will redeem 10 times as much as what I offered to that obnoxious little worm."  
  
"Men, prepare the ambush!" barked Reseda.  
  
As Reseda's men prepared the ambush in the forest, the faint sounds of the two galloping horses could already be heard. The sound became louder and within a few moments, father and son were where Reseda wanted them. The signal was given; from several hidden locations came flying axes, as if suddenly materialized from the inanimate greens. The plan was proceeding well, and the horses were taken cared of. How could things possibly go wrong at this time?  
  
Reseda thought back to the man who offered him the huge bounty for the assassination of the two. Not much was revealed about this mystery man, but the sight of him sent shivers down his spine. He could sense the stranger's extraordinary powers. At the end of the brief interaction, Reseda knew that he wasn't doing this mission just for the gold; no, something much higher was at stake; in fact, his very life depended on the success of this mission. After the stranger left, Reseda broke down and cowered in fear. Such a person, no, he refused to acknowledge that this being was human. He was too cold to be.  
  
But never mind that, thought Reseda. He had better things to think about, like his handsome reward, than to think about what frightened him to the uttermost. A quick glance at the trap and his ingenious plan caused him to.. simply smile.  
  
Though surprised at first, the two were able to scramble and regain their edge. Unfortunately, their horses didn't make it through as easily and were ripped apart by the flying projectiles. Enraged at losing his favorite horse Flammie, Byron out of anger, shredded the nearest 2 bandits with one swipe of his sword. The next target, realizing his fatal error of hesitating, decided to flee. but too late for him; his back met the edge of the shining blade. The others in the vicinity of this lethal weapon knew that their life depended on their quick feet. Flinging down their axes they fled in terror into the woods.  
  
"Never underestimate a man without his favorite sword" said Byron as he turned around to see how his son was doing. Of course he had no worries. Sigurd could take care of himself quite nicely. This thought though was suddenly met with disapproval after seeing the outcome of his son's battle.  
  
Five men lay dead around the young unimportant-looking boy, but that didn't please Byron.  
  
"You call yourself a knight?" said Byron with an obvious tone of disapproval. "That kind of carelessness could get you killed someday."  
  
"I'm sorry father" replied Sigurd "But at least I'm not hurt!"  
  
"You are right, my son," replied Byron, a little ashamed at his sudden outburst. But perhaps it was because of his high expectations of the boy. Yes, indeed the academy will do him well, thought Byron.  
  
"Let's review some of the sword stances," and turning to who looked like the captain of the band, he simply said, "I'd stay right there and not move, if I were you. Your turn will come soon."  
  
The sword exercises were repeated within the presence of Reseda. How could this kid. with only an iron sword. thought Reseda. He was not only blown away by the kid's skill, but at his courage. One kid against five men? Impossible! Unthinkable! Boy did I get myself into a lot of trouble this time! Such incongruous thoughts continued flowing through Reseda's noggin for the moment.  
  
After minutes passed, Reseda felt a sudden urge to retreat, to run into the woods and possibly save his life. Never will he again return to civilization. He wouldn't have the guts if he encountered that stranger again. Yes when plan A fails, one must always have plan B up his sleeve, as an emergency, of course. Only the strong survive, thought Reseda. With a grin he prepared to strike.  
  
At the right moment Reseda flung his axe towards the young boy. I might as well take down the little one as I fly, he thought. The axe assault was a complete surprise and would have taken the dear boy's life if it wasn't for the lack of skill of the one who flung it. With the captain already making tracks, Byron summoned the magical elements of the sword under his control. Seconds later a blade of wind shot out from the raging blade and launched itself at the fleeing barbarian, slicing through the trees in the way like butter. After the sounds of the howling wind faded, fleeting footsteps ceased to be heard. That was the end of him.  
  
"Are you all right?" questioned Byron the boy.  
  
"I'm fine, it was luckily just a scratch." replied Sigurd, "that guy really had bad aim."  
  
"You got that right. Judging from where we are, Barhara is not so far away. Without our horses though, it will probably take us about half a day by foot. Are you up to the task?" asked Byron  
  
"Father I am. I am not and will not be taken as the young boy I was back at home. I'm grown up now!" asserted Sigurd.  
  
"You might be, my son," replied Byron, "But there is still a lot for you to learn!"  
  
A moment of silence. And then the two burst out laughing. Gathering themselves together, they started heading towards the capital of Grandbell, on foot naturally. And from the look of Byron's face, you could tell that he was still pissed at losing dear Flammie! A dreadful day indeed!  
  
And so ends the first chapter of this saga and what awaits Lord Byron and his son at Barhara, is yet to be disclosed. Perhaps our story will end here, or perhaps it will take on a new light as the adventures of our young hero manifest itself. 


End file.
